Bonds Of Prophecy
by Hiei obsessed
Summary: When hiei comes home from Makai he runs across a mysterious female who is half dead. he helps her out and brings her home for kurama to heal. once she is awake she tells them the terrible state of her town. The gang must help her. HieiOC
1. Chapter 1

1**The Bonds of Prophecy **

A/N: Ok people. This is an all new story by me!!! Hiei Obsessed!!! ok well I hope you all enjoy. I do accept flames. I like good reviews better but whatever. **I accept all reviews.. **The story IS complete so I will post it all no matter what. Thanx to all who read this and all of my other stories

**Chapter One: **

Running through the trees at full speed, Hiei headed back to Ningenkai for a little break. Since the whole demon world tournament, Hiei had stayed in demon world to serve on the patrol team. Makuro gave him the option to leave, but he didn't want to. He was finally somewhere he belonged. No one here cared about his past or his future, and he liked it that way. Makuro was the only person that he willingly opened up to. He was intrigued by her. His mind was running over what she had last said to him when he picked up a disturbing scent.

"What the hell is a half demon doing in this part of Makai." He followed the energy signature, wondering if the new patrol had missed someone. He hated most humans but he didn't want them dead in Makai. He stopped when he saw a female laying face down on the ground, her back slashed up and her clothes torn to pieces. He thought for a minute of leaving her then thought of the scolding he'd get from Kurama if he did, and Kurama was sure to be in Ningenkai for this visit. They all would be. It was after all, a special occasion. He sniffed the air around her and noticed that her blood reeked of poison. It was one that he recognized and Kurama had taught him how to heal it after the last person attempted to kill him with it. He carried the antidote in his cloak pocket specially designed for hiding daggers and the such. He sat the woman up and set her against a tree. She moaned in pain when her back hit the rough surface. When she opened her eyes to look at the person who had moved her, fear struck her. She held up a dagger to defend herself.

"I'm not going to kill you." Hiei said. "You've been poisoned and I just happen to have the antidote with me."

"What if you're lying and you are trying to poison me even more to speed up my death?" she asked the man, very suspicious and barely able to keep her eyes open.  
"If I were going to kill you, I'd make it as slow and painful as I could." Of course this wasn't true, but he thought it might get her to let him work. It's not like he really cared, he just hated Kurama being on his back. He needed water to prepare so he went in search of a stream. "If you move, I will kill you for wasting my time." He threatened and this time he meant what he said. When he got back with the water, the girl was licking the wounds on her arm off.

"Don't do that." He warned. "You'll get the poison in your stomach and there will irreversible damage and I don't want to explain your stupidity to the people who will be taking care of you."

The woman gave him a confused look. "Where are you going to take me?" she asked. 

"Ningenkai." He replied. "If you stay in this part of Makai you will be eaten for sure and I have no time to make sure you get to the border so you'll have to come with me."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Hn." Was all he said. "Turn your back to me and take off your shirt. I have to clean these wounds." He took off his shirt and ripped it to pieces. One a long strip to wrap the wounds and several small rags to clean them. He had two separate containers of water, one to clean the wounds and the other to use for the antidote. He gently took the wet rag and cleaned the wounds the best he could. After he got them clean, he applied the antidote to all of her cuts. It hadn't occurred to him the depth of what he was doing until he reached her exposed chest to clean and apply the antidote to the last of the cuts. It felt awkward to him, though he wouldn't admit it. He didn't know what to think of the situation either. He looked up and locked eyes with the woman for the slightest second and could tell that she was slightly embarrassed by all of it, even though she was too cocky to even let the poison knock her unconscious. Fortunately, the antidote would and he wouldn't have to deal with any protests from her on the way to Ningenkai. He took the bandages he created and wrapped her in them. She had passed out before he got to finish, which made it even more difficult but he stuck with it. Finally, he was satisfied with his work and he was ready to go. Before he put her on his back, he wrapped her in his cloak and took a second to look at her a little closer than he had before. She had Black hair that reached the middle of her back that had red streaks in it. Her face was almost round, but it had almost the perfect curves to it. She was slender and short and it made it easier to carry her on his back. He started running, knowing that Kurama would need to take a look at her as soon as possible.

When he finally stopped, he was at Genkai's temple. The other two sent secret encoded messages for him to meet them there on this day. When he entered the temple, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were there with Botan. He set the woman down against the wall and she groaned, but did not wake up.

"My, what happened?" Botan asked in her usual girlish voice.

"Pick a fight with someone on your way here?" Yusuke joked.

Hiei just glared at him. "Kurama can you take a look at her. She was poisoned."

Kurama nodded and rolled out a bed mat to lay the girl on and told the others to go out and do something useful. "Not you Hiei, I need you here to tell me what exactly happened." This time Hiei glared at him. Kurama just chuckled and waited for the little demon to get over himself and tell him what he needed to know. 

"I founded her on my way here. She was face down on the ground and I noticed she had been poisoned." Kurama listened while he worked. "I knew the poison and used that antidote you gave me." 

Kurama examined the girl and nodded. "She should be ok in a couple days. She'll have to stay with me so that I can keep an eye on her for the side effects of that antidote. The bandages could have been done better though." he said as he went to grab some fresh, clean bandages.

Hiei glared at him again and Kurama just laughed, obviously not intimidated by his little friend. When he was done with his work, Kurama called the other three back inside so they could discuss the reason they had all come back here.

"The wedding is in 3 days." Yusuke started. "Keiko and Yukina are going crazy with the preparations so us guys have been hiding out here for the most part."

"Oh come now, It's not that bad." Botan objected. "I've had a grand time helping Keiko pick out your tux and all that."  
"Botan, you are a freak." Yusuke said.

"Hey, It's perfectly natural for a woman to get excited about her wedding." Botan defended, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Anyways," Yusuke continued, "We have a bit of an issue. There are some demons sneaking across the border between human and demon world. It shouldn't be a big deal for us, it's something that happens all the time. Unfortunately, there is more to it this time. The demons that have been crossing over are recruiting half breeds and lower class demons to terrorize the human population and bring back their resistant half-breeds to Makai for sacrifices to an upstart that wants to be the new king."

"Most of the demons that are crossing over are outcasts and those criminals that have been committing lesser crimes. I have been tracking them for a couple of weeks now. Most of them don't have anything that we couldn't take care of our selves, but their new king is raising quite a fuss. He seems to be an B class demon, and the more half demons he devours, the stronger he gets." Kurama informed them is his always business like and calm manor.

"Geez, we can't even have a wedding without having some kind of problem." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Excuse me." A quiet voice came from behind them and they turned around to see the woman sitting up. "I couldn't help overhearing." she started to cough. "I Know who is bringing demons back and forth." She was weak and still drowsy from the medicine. "Well, I don't know him exactly, I know one of the demons that is recruiting." She winced in pain.

Kurama got up and steadied her and laid her back down on the mat. "Rest. We can get the information from you when you're stronger." He walked back over to the other four. "We need to keep quiet. She needs to rest and we need her well to get the info out of her."

"Hey Botan, do me a favor. Go tell Koenma we may have a problem. It seems that some demons are taking advantage of the chaos the next tournament is creating."

"That's not surprising," Kuwabara scoffed, "well I guess we all knew that it couldn't last forever. My question is why would demons go to all this trouble when the penalty for such crimes is death."

"It's because their leader would not be in any trouble. What he does with demons is his own business. As long as he doesn't touch any humans," Kurama told him, in a semi-disgusted manor.

"Wait, but aren't half-breeds part human?"

"No. A half or part breed is any kind of demon that isn't purely one type of demon as well as those who are human. If I'm not mistaken, that means Yukina would be a part breed."

"Wait, so you mean this guy is eating his own kind?" Kuwabara was disgusted.

"Demons have no loyalty. Their only loyalty is to themselves," Hiei's voice was gruff like it always was when he talked to the orange haired oaf. 

They decided to take a break and get something to eat while the female demon slept. Kurama was the one to prepare the meal since he was the only one with any skill in the kitchen. Shizuru went in to help. She had some idea what she was doing since she helped raise Kazuma. It was also a way for her to be with her fiancee. Yusuke came in and sat at the table.

"How come you guys didn't want to get married at the same time we did?" he asked the two who were fiddling with the food, "If I remember right, you never told me why you said no."

"We want something small. Just our friends and family. A joint wedding is too hectic for my taste," Kurama explained. "And on top of it, my mother is gone the day you scheduled it."

"Ah, oh well. Just means I'll have to get my tux out again whenever you decide to do it."

"I thought you guys were going to RENT the tuxedos? That WAS the plan wasn't it?" Botan said as she walked in.  
"When Keiko saw me in it, she said there was no way that she WASN'T going to buy it," Yusuke was obviously annoyed with all the fuss.

After they ate lunch, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei went to spar in Genkai's forest. They stayed close to the house incase they were needed. Chuu and the other guys that usually trained at Genkai's were off on one of her training expeditions deep in the forest and weren't expected back for 2 days, just in time to prepare for the wedding that happened the following day. After about an hour of sparring, they took a short break. While they were resting, the girl walked clumsily out to where they were, followed by Genkai.

"I told her to stay in bed and I'd get you, but she seems to be almost as stubborn as you, Yusuke." Genkai was quite fond of her dim-witted student even though he was a pain in the ass.

"Please. I must tell you the horrors that are going on," the girl insisted.

"Alright already, but sit down before you hurt yourself," Yusuke urged, taking her arm and helping her to the floor of the deck. "Let's start with your name and where you are from."

"My name is Kanu. I live in a small village of part-breeds in a forest not unlike this one," She started.

A/n: well hope u liked it... It's a start. R&R!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

1**Bonds of prophecy**

A/N well this is the second chapter... we'll see how it goes...

**Chapter 2: **

"My name is Kanu. I live in a small village of part-breeds in a forest not unlike this one," She started. "About 6 months ago, a group of our people started to act very strangely. They said they heard voices and that they were being called to serve some guy in demon world. This was really weird because most of them were young demons, about 30 years old or so that had never been to the demon world. I was there when they were born and have been with them their whole lives and know for a fact they have never left the village. There are strict rules where we live, forbidding any unapproved travel between worlds and even other villages. Anyways, we all shrugged it off as them trying to get some attention. Then about 3 months ago, they disappeared. We had no idea where they went until about 3 weeks ago when they came back. They looked very strange." 

"How do you mean strange?" Yusuke asked her.

"Their eyes. They looked as if they were possessed, and their bodies were twice the size they were when they disappeared. They told us that they had been in Makai and that a demon there was trying to take it over. He was offering powers that you couldn't even imaging for those who would come willingly. There were quite a few of us that were skeptical about the whole thing, but some of the younger demons went for the bait. One of them managed to find a way back to warn us of the dangers that awaited them if they resisted. He went with the other demon recruits to another village. It was supposedly the second visit to the village. Any one who didn't come willingly was tied up and dragged along anyways. What was really disturbing was what happened to them after they got to Makai. They were fed to the demon who was responsible for this whole thing."

Kurama thought for a minute. "If this demon is able to take control of other demons, we may have a problem. There's no telling what else he could do, or who he could use to fight for him."  
"Wait, didn't you say earlier that he's only recruiting Part-breeds, Kurama?" Yusuke asked

"So far, yes, that's all I was told of."

"Well, what if he can only control part and half breeds and not full blooded demons?"

"It's possible, I suppose. But that still puts us in a terrible position." 

"Why would they come to the human world to get demons when they are a ton more right there in Makai?" Kuwabara asked, as usual half confused by the situation.

"That's a good question," Hiei admitted reluctantly, "but that's what we need to find out. I don't want some upstart taking control of Makai before Makuro or I get the chance to over throw him."

"Oh get over yourself shorty. We all know you were only working with that creepy lady to make sure Kurama and Yusuke didn't get themselves in trouble," Kuwabara said in an offhanded manor. "Unless there's something going on between you two."

Hiei put his hand on the hilt of his katana and glared at the idiot.

"I was just joking. Geeze, you don't have to kill me."

"Maybe I do. It would be fun to get you out of my hair once and for all." 

"Boys, boys. This is no time for fist fights," Yusuke said, stepping in between the two. "And besides, if anyone's going to kill Kuwabara, it's me."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Kurama said finally.

"Sure, but there's not really anything I can do about it until after the honeymoon. Keiko has her heart set on this trip, and she has already threatened me that if I some how got myself mixed up in other world affairs before it, she'll personally take away my manhood."  
Even Hiei cringed at that thought. "Kurama and I can do some scouting before the wedding and while you're away. We'll have the girl take us to her village and check it out."

"Just don't get yourselves caught in the process." Yusuke warned. "We have no idea how strong this guy is and if I remember right, Neither of you are pure blooded demons."

Hiei glared at the detective for mentioning that in front of the oaf.

"Wait, I thought Hiei was a full blown Fire demon. That's why he can do that whole dragon thingy."

"Don't assume anything. Over half of demon world is made up of half and mixed breeds." He replied gruffly. 

"Wait," Kanu urged, "My village would never listen to an outsider. I must go with you. We have to hurry. The demon recruiters said that they would be back in 2 weeks and it has already been 4 days!" She stood up, wanting to do everything she could to help her people. Pain set in as she tried to grab the katana at her side. She fell to her knees and Yusuke was right there for her to lean on.

"Let's take her back inside. We have to get some information from her and I think Hiei can help." Kurama urged as he helped Yusuke steady her.

Hiei glared at Kurama, knowing what he was up to. He obviously did not like it one bit. Kurama gave him a look that settled the silent argument with out question. Sometimes he hated that Kitsune.

Once they got Kanu back onto the bed mat Hiei came over to her. "I need you to relax. I'm going to search your mind for some specific information. I should not be able to see anything but the information I am seeking. My Jagan is very good at what it does and has never failed me yet."

Kanu nodded and Hiei put a hand to her forehead. It took him a couple seconds to find what he was looking for. Once he was done he removed his hand and looked at Kurama. "Her village is a day's run from here. We should be able to bring all of the villagers back here with in 4 days. There aren't many. 100 at the most. Only a couple elderly that would need additional care."

"That's the plan then. We will bring them back here to our safe haven. If the demons come after them we will be here to get rid of the problem." 

"There is an area in the woods," Genkai spoke up, "It's a large area and there will be plenty of space. There are several buildings there. I will notify those who live around the area to keep an eye out for suspicious things and to not disturb the villagers while they are here.

"We'll leave the day after the wedding." Kurama stated. "That will give Kanu some time to heal, with some help from Yukina, and a Few more men to take along on the journey."

Hiei scoffed at having to bring Chuu and Yusuke's other rivals along on the trip. They would only slow them down. Then again it would give him a reason to stay in the trees.

After making arrangements for the trip and where the guests would stay, Yukina and Keiko had returned from town. They were all staying at Genkai's for the night to so that Yukina could help with Kanu and they could still smooth out last minute details.

The first night went pretty well. Kanu was healing quite well for her condition and the girls were still as excited as ever. They moved the last of their planning to Genkai's so that Kanu could join in. They took her right into the group like she had always been there, never once asking about he past. After a few hours of the girls planning and the guys figuring out what to do when Yusuke and Kuwabara got back, Kanu needed some fresh air. She excused herself and went out to the back porch. She sat there and enjoyed the peace of everything. Shizuru came out not long after.

"It's days like this I wish I had never quit smoking. Then I come out here and look at the beauty of it all and what my life has given me and I realize I don't need it." She sat down next to Kanu.

"Why did you quit? You don't look like someone afraid of dying early." Kanu never once took her gaze off of the sky.  
"My fiancee. He told me he'd only date me if I quit smoking. I already had it bad for him and I had a feeling about him. I guess it's a good thing I didn't ignore that feeling. I wouldn't have what I have now if I had." 

Kanu thought for a minute. "So, Keiko, Yukina, and you are getting married to.. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Do I have that right?" Kanu asked.

"Yup." Shizuru took a sip of the water she had brought out with her.

"Does that mean that Hiei and that Botan girl are together?"

Shizuru almost spit out her water at the thought. She swallowed and started laughing a bit. "No kiddo. They can't stand each other. Although it would be funny seeing them together. I don't think Hiei would last with her nonsense. He's the quiet type. Always keeps to himself."

A/N Ok well there it is... have fun... review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

1**Bonds Of Prophecy**

**A/N: well this is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed the last 2 chapters. I am going to have to up the rating soon... either that or edit it on here and put it on I will probably do that. Just know that it is edited on here for my safety lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: the only thing I own is this computer, this story, Kanu, and a Hiei plushie. me no own yu yu hakusho so u no sue!**

**Chapter 3:**

The next day was another day filled with preparations. Keiko had asked Kanu to be a brides maid but Kanu said she didn't feel comfortable doing something that important when they barely knew her yet. "Maybe by the time Kurama and Shizuru get married." She had doubts about it, but at least it made them happy to hear. The guys were in town today picking up things that their fiancees had ORDERED them to get. As far as she knew Hiei had stayed behind, but she had not seen him all day. She decided to get some fresh air. Her body just wasn't ready to deal with all of the excitement yet. She was still weak from the poison and she thought some fresh air might clear her mind.

Kanu had a lot to think about. Why had these people taken her in as one of their own? They didn't even know her or her past. If they knew, surely they would shun her. She liked her new village because no one asked questions. She showed up one day, beaten and bruised, almost dying from another more serious poison. They took her in and treated her as one of their own children, though she was much older than most of them. When she recovered the rest of the village went about their daily business like nothing had happened. They offered her a house and asked if she had any skills. When they found out she didn't, they told her one simple thing. 

"Everyone pulls their own weight around here, so you had better pick out a trade and learn it as if you were born for it." 

From that day on, the town midwife took her under her wing. She was getting old and knew she wouldn't be able to go on for much longer. It didn't take Kanu long to learn everything she needed to know, plus more that she had figured out on her own. She was content with her new life. Years went by, her mentor died of old age, and people mourned. She had a long and happy life. After a while things went on as normal and Kanu finally realized that she had a permanent home with these people. They needed her, and more importantly, they loved her. It was an emotion that she had found hard to come by in her life. Kanu smiled. She was happy, but there was something missing. Her village accepted her and loved her for what they saw, but what she saw in these people, it was different. Something told her that they all had their faults and that the people here knew them. Yet, they all seemed to give everything they had for each other. It was like what had happened in the past didn't matter to them. Surely they couldn't have done or seen anything like she had. No, there was no way she could open up to them. It was just another empty dream.

After another few minutes of thinking Kanu decided to go inside. When she stood up she felt light headed. She went to take a step forward and didn't quite make it. She started to fall forward when something stopped her. She looked up To see Hiei holding her. She looked up and noticed his Jagan glowing. For a second things were ok, but then she felt her memories flowing from her and something was flashing before her eyes. It wasn't her memories she was seeing anymore. It was Hiei's life. She saw him getting thrown off the floating island as a baby, and the bandits raising him. She saw his murderous habits. His pain, his anger, his fear. They all flashed before her eyes in a mere minute. When everything stopped she was left looking Hiei in the eyes. They were wide in shock. He obviously had seen her life. She was devastated. This would be the end of the dream. Instead of Run away like she though he would he set her on the ground and sat beside her.

"Rest. You got up too quick." He was pretending that nothing happened. She could see a tinge of emotion in his eyes, though she couldn't decipher it.

"What happened." She asked.

"Hn." 

So he didn't know either. Well at least that made her feel a little better. At least he wasn't prying into her life.

"How much did you see?" Was her next question.  
"Everything." He said blankly.

Didn't what he saw about her bother him? 

"You saw the same." He said, as if reading her mind. 

"Why did that happen?"

"I don't know onna!" he replied sharply, looking at her with fire in his eyes. When he saw her flinch he turned away. "It doesn't matter. It's not like I have to kill you now. My jagan acted on it's own and there is nothing I can do to reverse it. Know this onna. If you reveal my past to Yukina, I will be forced to kill you."

Kanu searched the memories she had just received for any reasoning behind this statement and she found it. His feelings about his sister's safety and happiness. She would keep quiet.

Hiei looked at her for a moment. "How old are you?"

That came out of nowhere. They were both surprised at the question.

"340 years old." She replied.

He looked at her for a moment. "You are missing a few years in your memory." he replied, turning away yet again.

"I know. There is a large gap. What am I saying, you already know that." Kanu sighed. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for this nonsense of a wedding to get over and then we go on with the plan. Who ever is doing this has to be stopped before the next tournament." 

Kanu looked up at him. He was still looking forward.

"You should go back inside. I don't want that baka fairy onna to come looking for you."

Kanu nodded and went back inside, leaving Hiei on the porch thinking. The rest of the day she couldn't get what happened out of her mind. She believed in destiny, but what kind of destiny required her to know this demon's deepest secrets. She didn't want to know, and she didn't want him to know hers either. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were before all of this started. She was happy in her village. No questions waiting to be answered, no unknown fate. Just living her life day to day as a normal demon in a normal town.

'That's not what you really want.' Something in her head told her. 'You want to open up. You want to know what is out there, even if it hurts. You just didn't know the right people.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' she asked the voice.

'You'll find out soon enough.' And with that, the voice was gone, just as suddenly as it came.

"Uh, Kanu?" she heard, snapping out of it.

"Well, Yukina and Shizuru and I are going to go back to our own homes for the night. Kurama and the other guys will be staying here with you for the next 2 nights. They will look out for you." Keiko said in a sympathetic voice. She didn't want to leave her new friend behind. 

After the girls left Kurama made dinner for the crew. Kanu found him to be an excellent cook. She was completely satisfied after she had eaten.

"Kanu, I will be setting you up in your own room tonight. The girls sent for some clothes for you when the guys were out yesterday. They are in the bathroom in a bag. You should take a shower and change for bed." Genkai told her.

Kanu nodded and thanked her. She left to enjoy a shower and the men sat in the main area and talked.

"So Kurama, you and Hiei will leave early the morning after the wedding then? I'm guessing you'll have to take Kanu with you. What happens if she isn't well enough to travel? Yukina won't be able to heal her."

"Hiei can heal the last of her injuries the night before we leave. At least we'll know he slept that night." Kurama chuckled.

Hiei glared at the kitsune. Unfortunately he had already agreed to the healing before the incident.

"Ok and I'm guessing Chuu and the others will be with you incase anything should happen. I should be back in a week. Kuwabara will be back the day before us. Keiko already knows about the problem and has agreed that if I have to do back to Makai after we get home she won't kill me. Kurama, keep me updated. I'll have the communication mirror with me. Just, don't catch me at night. I will get killed."

Meanwhile, Kanu was in the bathroom enjoying her shower. It felt good to finally get the dried blood out of her hair. The warm water felt so good. Her wounds seemed to be healing nicely. Her old scars had been opened up when she was injured. No doubt they would be worse than ever now. She relaxed, letting the warm water soothe her aching muscles until she was satisfied enough to drag her body out into the unforgiving air of the shrine. It was warm for a shrine but there was still that cool breeze you get in all old houses. She wrapped up in a towel and went through the clothes that, no doubt, Kurama had picked out for her to wear. There were a couple black and red outfits and some Pajamas that were also black and red. In the bottom of the bag there was a beautiful black dress. It had dark red flowers on the base of it. The bust was plain black with no sleeves. There was a note on the bag. "Just because you're not going to be in the wedding, doesn't mean you can't look nice. -Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara" Well, it definitely wasn't a wedding dress but it was beautiful. They all wanted her there. Maybe things would work out after all. She put on her Pjs and a pair of underwear that were in the bag and headed out to sit with the guys. When she came out they all looked up. 

"Feeling better?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, much." she breathed a sigh of relief and sat down in front of the couch next to Kurama's feet. She felt that he was the safest to be around. 

"Let's put in a movie in!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

After looking through the DVD collection they decided to watch "The Fast and The Furious". Kurama had never seen it, and it honestly wasn't his type of movie, but he watched it anyways. Kuwabara and Yusuke had seen it several times and ended up falling asleep half way through it. Hiei just sat by the window and looked out the whole time. When Kurama realized that he was the only one watching it since Kanu had fallen asleep he got up and turned it off. He quietly called Hiei and told him to make sure things were ready in Kanu's room so he could carry her in. Hiei didn't want to get up from where he sat but didn't want to get scolded by the fox either. He want in to find that the bed was all set up. He pulled down the blankets so that Kurama could just lay Kanu down. He noticed that Kanu's clothes bag wasn't in there. 'Must still be in the bathroom.' he thought. He didn't want the clothes ruined by one of the lumbering idiots getting up and pissing on them so he went to get them. When he got back Kurama was laying her on the bed mat. He set the clothes down next to the window and looked out. 'Lucky. She has the best view. Maybe I'll go sleep in the tree outside the window.' He went to leave and Kurama stopped him.

"I'm going to sleep outside. I'll be able to tell if something goes wrong fox." 

Kurama nodded left.

Hiei found himself staring at the moon and remembering the last time he saw Makuro. She told him not to come back as her lover. If he was to come back, it would be as an enemy. He wasn't sure if that was because of the upcoming tournament or if it went deeper. He had spent all of his spare time training with her and all of his nights sleeping in the same bed as her. What could make her act so hostile towards him? He thought about the incident with Kanu. Had the Jagan done something else to get Makuro upset at him? He thought about the dream he had the night before he left. Had Makuro had the same dream? He decided not to dwell on it until this new problem was solved.

He dozed off in the tree. After a few minutes he started to have that very same dream again. In the dream he was king of Makai. A woman stood next to him. The woman had no face and he had no idea who it was. In the dream he saw Makuro in the crowd of people standing before him. Kurama and Yusuke were there as well. So were Chuu and the rest of that group. The former King and his wife stood next to them. The woman had a baby in her arms. After he realized what was going on he woke up. Why was that dream so important? It held no merit in his eyes, but maybe Makuro thought differently. It didn't matter. If she didn't want him anymore, that was her choice. He wouldn't miss her. He wouldn't let himself.


	4. Chapter 4

1A/N: Ok friends... I don't know how many people are actually reading this so it's depressing but I will continue to post... if you read this story please review so that I know I'm not wasting my time. Thank you

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I DO own Kanu. And a Hiei plushie...

CHAPTER 4:

The big day finally came. Chuu, Jin, Rinku, Shishi, Sazuka and Touya all returned the day before and were introduced to Kanu and briefed on the situation. None of them were too happy with it, but they still treated Kanu with as much respect as you could expect out of them. Touya had even taken her on a tour of a couple of the trails that the others were too busy to show her before. Now it was time for them to catch the train to town. They all decided it was best to dress when they got there. Hiei wasn't going to wear anything fancy. He thought his cloak was good enough. He also thought he could get there faster than the train if he had just run but Kurama made him use the train. He said if he wasn't going to dress up, the least he could do is keep himself clean. He muttered and finally gave in. It was sister's wedding and the least he could do was look like he cared. 

Keiko had her heart set on an American style wedding so that's what they were doing. Everything started off fine. Everything was where it was supposed to be, the wedding party was all there and the brides had already been taken to the dressing rooms when the rest of the gang got there. That's when the fun started. First, Kuwabara and Yusuke had the wrong tuxedos. Yusuke's pants fell down when tried to put them on. After they got that figured out, Yusuke couldn't figure out how to put his tux ON. There were too many pieces to it. Kurama came in to help him.

"Haven't you ever worn a tuxedo?" he asked.

"No. I didn't even wear one to my own FUNERAL!"

Kurama laughed.

After Yusuke got the tux on correctly, all the guys met in the hall before guests started coming in. "Ok guys, this is it. You know what to do. Before we get started, I'd like you all to meet my mother, Atsuko." Yusuke led his mom into the lobby. And gave her a hug. 

"You're actually sober mom." Yusuke said in surprise. 

"Yeah, but don't expect it to last too long. As soon as we hit the reception it's party time!" She said.

Yusuke laughed a loving laugh and Chuu started to blush. He went over to Atsuko and took her hand kissing it. "My name is Chuu lovely lady. You're boy Yusuke here is a great guy."

"Suck up." Yusuke mumbled.

Atsuko smirked. "Well, since I don't get to go in for awhile, do you mind showing me back to my private quarters, Chuu?"

"MOTHER!" Yusuke shouted.

"Don't worry, this part of the day is about you and Keiko. I'll have my fun later." With that she dragged Chuu along behind her back to her dressing room.

Soon after Chuu returned, Guests started filing in. It was about an hour before the grooms came out and the procession lined up. When Sazuka saw them he started to sulk.

"How come we have to wear these plain black tuxedos and they get to wear gorgeous dresses? The beautiful Sazuka will not stand for this injustice!"

"Will you shut it! This is about Yusuke and his woman not your sorry hide!" Chuu told him. From that moment on, Sazuka kept all of his complaining to himself. Hiei and the ushers sat in the back row as the wedding started. One by one the brides maids grooms men came in. One bride's maid in particular caught Rinku's eye. The entire ceremony he had his eye on her. The first bride to come in was Keiko. She wore a beautiful white gown with beads all over the chest. The Train followed her for 5 feet. She looked so happy as her father ushered her to the alter. The veil was over her face but you could tell she was smiling. This was her day. Once Keiko got to the alter it was Yukina's turn. Yukina wore a beautiful baby blue satin gown. It had flowers embroidered into the chest and beads trailing down the skirt. Her headdress reached the floor and her veil was properly in place. She was ushered in by Kurama. She had asked Hiei but he declined, saying that he would make a fool of her if he did it. Kurama kissed her hand and left her at the alter. The ceremony went smoothly until they got to "you may kiss the brides". Kuwabara flipped up Yukina's veil and got a flash back of the dream in which he kissed Yusuke.

"AHHHHH!!! IT'S MY WORST NIGHTMARE!!" He shouted.

"Hey," Yusuke said, "That's my line!" That earned him a smack from Keiko and then a giant kiss.

Kuwabara explained himself and then kissed Yukina for all he was worth.

Finally, the ceremony was over and it was time for the reception. Atsuko didn't even wait to get there to start drinking. She raided the limo's mini bar and started making out with Chuu. When they finally got there, Keiko's hair was messed up so badly it had to be fixed and Atsuko was already drunk. They sat everyone down and got things started with the food and booze. Kurama and the gang sat at a private table. Kanu was a little uncomfortable with all of the alcohol. Kurama told her he had no plans on drinking and had told Shizuru she was only allowed 3 glasses of beer. When everyone started dancing Hiei and Kanu were left alone at the table. Something possessed him to go ask her for a dance. She did not refuse, not wanting to be left out. When they got up there, the gang watched them. No one knew Hiei knew how to dance. While they danced Kanu got a glimpse of something. There was a twinge in her brain. She had no idea it was saying to her but something was there. There was something important she was supposed to know. Finally the song ended and they sat down. Hiei looked her in the eyes for the first time all day and smirked. It was barely noticeable, but he smirked.

For the next few minutes it was chaos. Rinku was chasing the girl he had the hots for and Chuu and Atsuko were getting even drunker than they already were. To make things even more chaotic, Koenma appeared in his teenage form. Everything stopped and all the girls that weren't taken, Kanu excluded, ran up to him all googly eyed.  
"Come now ladies, there's plenty of me to go around."

After that the evening slowly started to wind down. The 2 couples left for their honeymoon after a word from Koenma. And most of the girls went home while the guys stayed to clean up. Hiei took Kanu back to the shrine because she was feeling ill from all the people.

All in all it was a pretty interesting day. Hiei decided to go sit in his tree and let Kanu relax. Kanu decided to take a nice hot bath. After she soaked awhile, she realized that she had forgotten her pajamas.

"Oh well. Hiei is outside and my room is just across the hall. I'll dress in there. She sat in the bath for about half an hour. When she got out, she wrapped up in a towel and looked in the hall to make sure no one had come home yet. When she confirmed it, she ran to her room and shut her door.

When Hiei heard the door shut he looked in her window to make sure everything was ok. His eyes met with a completely naked, dripping wet Kanu. He felt the excitement build with in him and he could not tear his eyes away. He wanted to but he couldn't. He watched as she dried herself, being extra careful of the wounds on her back. A memory flashed to him. It was how she got the original scars. He saw her in a fight. She was fighting with another female fighter. They were both excellent fighters. By the looks of the fight they should have won easily. He heard a scream from the other fighter. She had been punched in the stomach and there was blood running down her legs. She had been with child. Kanu faltered for a mere second to look at her friend. That was the last thing she saw before her world went black. When she woke up, she was in a house. She felt no pain from her injuries and wondered how long she had been out. She got up and walked around, looking for someone that she knew. When she found someone it was another person she recognized. Kara! She must know what happened to Tami.

"Kara, where's Tami? Is she ok. What about the baby?" Kanu asked frantically.

"Kanu, Kara's been dead for 10 years. The baby and her died the night you were injured. We got you back on your feet and you left us. We haven't seen you for 10 long years and suddenly you show up out of no where last night. Now you act like you want to save her?"  
Kanu had tears in her eyes. "I... I don't remember... The last thing I remember is.. Turning to look at Kara when I heard her scream." 

"You're telling the truth aren't you."

Kanu sobbed.

Hiei came back to reality and saw Kanu standing in front of the window, her naked form before him. She looked him in the eye, tears running down her face, and said "Now you know."


End file.
